Same Script, Different Cast, huh Rachel?
by alphaladywolf
Summary: Quinn knows Finn is leaving her for Rachel. When Quinn tries warning Rachel that the same thing will happen to her, will Rachel believer her. Is Finn really a sweet guy or is he really a jerk?


**Disclaimer: I do not own this Glee or any glee quotes. I do not own this song. This song is "Same Script Different Cast" by Whitney Houston feat. Deborah Cox. The song is in bold. The flashbacks are in underlined.**

* * *

><p><strong>[SPOKEN]<strong>

**[Quinn Fabray:] Um? Hey Rach. **(The confident cheerleader sounded subdued.)

**[Rachel Berry:] Mmm hmm? **(Rachel asked, closing her eyes preparing for a slushy in the face, not noticing her rival's mood.)

**[Quinn:] Thank you for being woman enough to come. **

**[Rachel:] Quinn, what's this about? **(Where were the usual vindictive comments that came from like "Getting ready for the tranny prom, Rachel?")

**[SUNG]**

**[Quinn:] I know he's leaving me for you. **

Quinn's Flashback:

Finn Hudson: There's nothing going on between me and Rachel. 

Quinn Fabray: All I know is that when I don't catch you staring at me... you're staring at her.

**[Rachel:] Who said that? Who told you that it's true? **

Rachel's Flashback:

Rachel Berry: You know, you can kiss me if you want to. 

Finn Hudson: I want to.

**[Quinn:]**

**What is he tellin' you? **

**Could it be the same things that he told me? **

**[Rachel:] He told me that he loved me. **

**[Quinn:] I heard that. **

**[Rachel:] He told me I was-**

**[Quinn and Rachel:] beautiful.**

Rachel's Flashback:

Rachel Berry: She's prettier than me. 

Finn Hudson: Would you stop?... You're beautiful.

**[Rachel:] How did you know? How did you know?**

**[Quinn:] Because I played that scene before. **

**[CHORUS:]**

**This is a retake of my life. **

**I was his star for many nights. **

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life. **

**Lights, camera, now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last. **

**Same script, different cast. **

**[Rachel:]**

**What you're saying could be true. **

**But how can I take advice from you? **

Rachel's Flashback on her advice to Quinn:

Quinn Fabray: [stands at Rachel's locker after she closes it] Listen here, treasure trail. We're about to have a smack-down. 

Rachel Berry: I don't want to have a confrontation. 

[Passes Quinn and starts to walk off] 

Quinn Fabray: Don't play stupid with me, stubbles. I'm having Finn's baby and you need to back off! I'm asking you as nice as I possibly can. Leave him alone. 

Rachel Berry: [Stops walking and turns to Quinn] You're right. I-I've helped you not because it's the right thing to do, but because I had romantic ulterior motives. But just so we're clear, you're the one who's cheating. 

Quinn Fabray: Excuse me? 

Rachel Berry: [They start walking once again] I have on good authority that you're Sue Sylvester's mole and you can deny it all you want, but I know it's true. 

Quinn Fabray: I have no idea what you're talking about. 

Rachel Berry: [They walk up a flight of stairs] Sue's not on your side, Quinn; she's not on anyone's side but her own. Can you imagine what she's going to do when she finds out about your situation? She'll probably rip off your uniform with her bare hands. 

[Rachel stops walking at the top of the stairs and turns to face Quinn] 

Rachel Berry: All right. Every time you whisper in her ear you empower her to do more damage to the Glee Club. And right now, Glee Club is all you have. And if I were you, I'd recognize who my true friends are. And I'd practice a little more because you obviously have a lot you need to express.

**[Quinn:]**

**I'm not hating, **

**But I wish the one before me **

**Would have warned me too babe.**

**Quinn's Flashback:**

**Finn Hudson: I only joined the celibacy club to get into Quinn Fabray's pants.**

**[Rachel:] Don't say no more. La La La La La La La La La **

Rachel's Flashback:

Rachel: He chose me over you.

Quinn: And how long did that last for?

Rachel: Why are you being so mean?

**[Quinn:] Uncover your ears, girl. **

**[Rachel:] I'm not listening. La La La La La La La La La **

**[Quinn:]**

**But I know you hear me. **

**Maybe my reasons are wrong, **

Quinn's Flashback on her advice to Rachel:

Quinn: Do you want to know how this story plays out? I get Finn; you get heartbroken. And then Finn and I stay here and start a family. I'll become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop. You don't belong here Rachel, and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way.

(That was pretty harsh, but Quinn really did believe in her. It was just Rachel was wasting so much time chasing after Finn when he already had a hot and popular cheerleading girlfriend. Rachel was going to be one of the few people Lima, Ohio. Rachel Berry was not a Lima Loser.)

**But I know that you believe me. **

Quinn's Flashback:

Quinn: Rachel if you keep looking for that happy ending, you'll never get it right.

(Quinn had no idea Rachel would be inspired to write an original song called "Get It Right.")

**[CHORUS:]**

**This is a retake of my life. **

**I was his star for many nights. **

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life. **

**Lights, camera, now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last. **

**Same script, different cast.**

**[Rachel] It's your fault you didn't love him enough. **

**[Quinn:]**

**That's the problem. **

**I loved him too much. **

**And when you love him **

**He becomes unattracted to you.**

Quinn's Flashback:

Finn Hudson [to one of his fellow jocks, not noticing Quinn]: Brittany, also known as the girl who turns into a stripper drunk. She's fun and she puts out. And lately, Quinn is being the needy girl, but not in the sexual way. Hanging all over me, being overly lovey, it's not cool.

**[Rachel:] Oh no, he's changed and I'll prove you wrong. **

Rachel's Flashback: 

Mercedes Jones: You are not gonna slushie on my man Kurt. 

Rachel Berry: Why wouldn't he? He's made his choice. He doesn't care about us losers anymore. 

Finn Hudson: No, that's not true! It's just if I don't do it, the guys on the team are gonna kick the crap out of me! 

Kurt Hummel: Well we can't have that, can we? 

[grabs the slushie from Finn] 

Finn Hudson: What are you doing? 

Kurt Hummel: It's called taking one for the team. 

[Splashes himself in the face with the slushie, and pauses] 

Kurt Hummel: Now get out of here. And take some time to think whether or not any of your friends on the football team would have done that for you.

**[Quinn:] No you won't. **

**[Rachel:] So go away. Leave us the hell alone! He loves me. **

**[Quinn:] He'll hurt you. **

Quinn's Flashback:

Will Schuester: Finn, you know, it's come to my attention that you haven't been treating the young ladies of our group very nicely lately. You're disrespectful, bullying, sexist, and, I hate to say it, misogynistic. 

Finn Hudson: I have no idea what that means. 

Brittany: When I pulled my hamstring, I went to a "misogynist."

**[Rachel:] He'll stay with me. **

**[Quinn:] He'll leave you. **

**[Quinn and Rachel:] For sure! For sure! **

**[CHORUS:]**

**This is a retake of my life. **

**I was his star for many nights. **

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life. **

**Lights, camera, now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last. **

**Same script, different cast.**

**[Rachel:]**

**This is a retake of my life. **

**You were his star for many nights. **

**But now the roles have changed. **

**I'm the leading lady in his life. **

**Lights, camera, now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**Enjoy it now, 'cause this will last. **

**I'm the future, you're his past. **

**[Quinn:]**

**This is a retake of my life. **

**I was his star for many nights. **

**Now the roles have changed, **

**And you're the leading lady in his life. **

Quinn's Flashback:

Finn Hudson: I never noticed how nice Rachel's butt is. Oh, crap, I think Quinn knows I'm staring at it.

**[Quinn and Rachel:]**

**Lights, camera, now you're on. **

**Just remember you've been warned. **

**[Quinn:] Enjoy it now. **

Quinn's Flashback:

Quinn Fabray: If you quit I'll let you touch my breasts. 

Finn Hudson: Under the shirt? 

Quinn Fabray: Over the bra.

**[Rachel:] Enjoy just now. **

**[Quinn:] It won't last. **

Quinn's Flashback:

Finn: I think I'm dating Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany. At least they sure think I am.

**[Rachel:] I know it will last. **

**[Quinn and Rachel:] Same script, different cast. **

* * *

><p><strong>(A Lima loser is a person from Lost in Middle America or L.I.M.A that won't succeed in life they'll basically be losers for the rest of their lives and will never be able to leave the small town called Lima.) Please review! This is my fifth fanfiction. Please review!<strong>


End file.
